Toralei Stripe's Ghoul Sports notebook
Monster Rules The original version of monster soccer was not played on a smooth grass surface, but rather through the forests of the "old country". Modern monster soccer is no longer played in the forest, because it is too difficult for spectators to follow the action. You can, however, hear the influence of the old game in the terminology and slang that is still in use today. * "Leaf Ripper" - A hard shot that flies over the goal. * "Lost in the Woods" - A player that looks confused on the pitch. * "Bark Duster" - A point blank shot that bounces off another player. * "Meadow Lark" - A player that doesn't like contact. * 13 players on each side * Field is 200 yards long and 150 yards wide. * The ball is made from dragon leather and is virtually indestructible. * Matches last for 60 minutes with no halftime. * If a game ends in a tie a second, red colored ball is put into play. First team to score with either ball wins. Beast Memory My best match ever? I don't even need a catnap to think about that one. It was the first match I ever got to start, and it was against the centaur high school team. I had gotten to play in a few games as a substitute, but I never got a chance to start. It pains me to admit it, but the reason I didn't get to start before this game was because I wasn't working hard enough so I didn't get better. That is until one day at practice Howleen made a move with the ball and went by me so fast that it made me look silly. She wasn't trying to embarrass me, but she did. So the next practice I showed up early so I could do extra drills, and I stayed late to do extra conditioning. I continued to work hard, so that the coach and even Howleen noticed and commented that I was getting better. Then on the day we played the centaurs, who have a clawsome team, Howleen couldn't play because she had a monster case of the flu. The coach started me in Howleen's place, and I ended up scoring a "cat trick" - three goals in one game! I used one of the same moves Howleen used on me in practice to score my last goal. Just don't tell her I said that, it might ruin my image if anyone knew I was giving another monster credit for teaching me something. The Monster High Gory Gazette TORALEI HELPS MONSTER HIGH SCRATCH OUT WIN OVER CENTAURS Some days it's better to be lucky than good, and some days it pays off to be both. So it was that Toralei found herself as an unexpected starter in one of the biggest matches of the year with the ball on her foot, the opposing goalie galloping toward her, and the game on the line. In that brief moment, though, it appeared as if Toralei had run out of one and was lacking in the other. That's when she made a werecat quick move, flicked the ball into the air with her tail and hammered past the goalie into the back of the net. It was the first of three goals on the day for Toralei as she... Practice Schedule :MONDAY - Conditioning :TUESDAY - Speed and Mobility Training :WEDNESDAY - Fright Scrimmage :THURSDAY - Game Planning for Opponent :FRIDAY - Stretching-Game Walk Through :SATURDAY - Game Day! :SUNDAY Signature Move In soccer, unless you're the goalie, it's illegal to touch the ball with your hands.. but there's no rule against using your tail. So I practiced, and practiced, and practiced, until I could flip the ball up in the air with my tail. Once I got that down, I kept working until I was able to rotate my body and strike the ball while it was still in the air. With the momentum I generate from my spin, added to my already quite purrwerful shot, it's almost impossible to block. Category:Doll notebooks Category:Toralei Stripe logs